Иαяυтσ Sнιррυυđєи Cσимιgσ
by Anny Uchiha Asakura
Summary: .Parodia de Naruto Shippuuden. Naruto ahora deberá pasar por varios dilemas, comenzando con una misión importante, rescatar a Gaara de las manos de Akatsuki, pero... ¿podrá?
1. Naruto al rescate

Naruto Shippuuden Conmigo

* * *

**NARUTO AL RESCATE**

Se podía ver a Naruto buscando cierto objeto faltante - Sasuke pásame la sal

. . .

- Sasuke que me pases la sal

. . .

- ¡Demonios Sasuke, te pedí que me pasaras la sal!

- ¡Cierra la boca Naruto! – la chica del Team 7 lo amenaza con un peligroso trozo de pan - ¡Sasuke-kun se fue con Orochimaru, recuerdalo o te lo recuerdo!

- Ah sí... lo siento... – se escucha música de fondo de cuando el titanic se hunde y todos mueren congelados - ¡Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!... ¡¿Por qué carajo te fuiste?! – lagrimea - Maldito.. juraste... regresarme los 100 yens que te presté... snif...

El sensei cierra su libro de Icha Icha Paradise- Bueno chicos, ya que acabamos de desayunar, vayamos a nuestra misión

- Hey y ¿cuál es la misión?... ¿de qué trata?... ¿es difícil?... ¿habrá enemigos poderosos?... ¿será de rango S?... ¿cuidaremos de un príncipe?... ¿iremos tras Orochimaru?... ¿pelearemos contra el Spiderman negro?... ¿veremos Piratas del caribe 3?...

- No Naruto, algo aun más peligroso... aunque dudo que haya algo más peligroso que pelear contra el Spiderman negro

Sakura les interrumpe - Entonces explícate Kakashi-sensei

- Bueno, pero pongan mucha atención, que sólo lo diré una vez

- ¿Eh?.. y ¿por qué solo una vez?

- Es que Kurenai me dijo que me cuidara de no repetir delante de la gente, que me veo mal haciéndolo

- ... – la Haruno se limitó a decir comentarios

- Bueno, la misión consiste en ir a rescatar a Gaara, dicen que un rubio le raptó

- ¡¿Qué?!... ¿Y si... y si fui yo? – el rubio se exalta - ¡Suelo olvidar las cosas!... ¡quizá fui yo y no me acuerdo!... ¡Aaaaaaahh!

La chica del equipo lo abofetea - ¡Idiota!... lógicamente habla de otro rubio

- Sí, es un miembro de Akatsuki - música de Akatsuki

- Ah bueno, pero… ¿Y si... y si soy un miembro de Akatsuki?... ¡suelo olvidar las cosas!... ¡quizá lo soy y... - noqueado

Se podía observar a Sakura con un garrote en las manos - Así estará callado

- Supongo, aunque creo que te pasaste un "poco"

- ¿Por qué lo crees Kakashi-sensei? le di suavecito

- Ah bueno, ya me había preocupado de ver tanta sangre alrededor de su cabeza

Después de unas horas, se encontraba el equipo 7 rumbo a la aldea oculta de la Arena.

Naruto iba saltando de rama en rama mientras cantaba - ¡Vuela, vuela! No te hace falta equipaje

El sensei por su parte comienza a llorar mientras salta al lado de Sakura - Snif… esa canción siempre me hace llorar

Sin prestar atención a lo que el sensei decía, la Haruno se preocupaba por sus propios asuntos - Aaah... sabía que debía traer mi mp4, pero nooooo, tenía que traerme mejor la cobija que me tejió mi Tia Ernestina... bah, como si necesitara de una cobija en la aldea de la arena

Mientras que no lejos de ahí caminando de lo más tranquila por el bosque se encontraba Temari y de paso recogiendo algunas flores del camino para llevarlas en su canasto que quien sabe de donde sacó - Lalalala -cantando igual que Blancanieves

- ¡Miren!... es Temari-san – señala Sakura desde el aire

- ¡Wah! Siento que la conozco, pero… no sé… quizá la confundo

Después de que Kakashi le dio a Naruto sus pastillas del alzheimer. Temari se les unió preocupada por la noticia de su hermano secuestrado.

Y bueno, podrían pasar muchas cosas en 3 días mientras llegan, pero pues vamos a adelantarle por que da flojera el relleno.

3 días después… (a esto me refiero, fácil y rápido).

Temari entra a su humilde hogar tranquilamente - ¡Aaaahh!... ¡Gaara!... ¡¿Dónde está?!... ¡¿Dónde?!...

Un chico se acerca hacia la rubia al verla alterada - Señorita Temari, que bueno que llegó, ¿se ha enterado de las noticias de las 8?... el Kazekage ha sido secuestrado por Akatsuki y quieren un millón de dólares a cambio del cuerpo sin vida, ya que sino aparte de sacarle el chamuco, ¡también nos lo calcinan!

- ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh! - se desmaya a medio pasillo

- Creo que fue mucha información

- Lo siento… yo sólo quería salir en el fic diciendo más de una línea… ser un chico extra no es nada lindo

- Él es… igual que yo… - el rubio tenía lágrimas a punto de brotar de sus ojos

- Tú eres el estelar – reclama el sensei - Y siempre dices que todos son igual a ti, ya cambia de frase Naruto, se más original

- ¡Aaaaaa Aaaaaa Aaaaaa! - llega una anciana en liana con solamente un tapa rabo y un tapa pechos cubriéndole - ¡Te mataré caballo blanco!

- ¡Aaaaahhhhh! - cayéndole encima la anciana - ¡Auxilio, una vieja semidesnuda me quiere violar!

- ¡Jo! Estarás tan bueno, che modesto - le pega un bastonazo en la cabeza

- Ya hermana, no le pegues a los jovencitos, ya te he dicho que por que los agarres a bastonazos no van a envejecer más rápido que tú

- Calla y míralo - señala a Kakashi picándole su ojo - ¡Es el caballo blanco!

- ¡Ah, he quedado ciego!

- ¿Caballo blanco? – Sakura no captaba de que hablaban

- Anda, yo nunca sospeché que Kakashi-sensei fuera un caballo, o quizá si lo sabía… pero no lo recuerdo… ¡Aaaaahh! – es noqueado de nuevo

- Como jode tu alzheimer – la chica del Team 7 se truena los nudillos

Mientras que del interior del cuarto al que aun no entran se escuchó una voz - ¡AJAM!... ¡creo que olvidan algo!

- Ah de veras, el chico ese está malo – Chiyo es la informante - Mi nieto le envenenó, pero morirá, por que no encuentro cura y nadie puede tampoco, es imposible curarle - mientras seguía hablando el equipo de Konoha ya se habían metido al cuarto

Sakura se le arrima a Kankuro sobre la cama y lo observa detenidamente - Hmmmmmmm… creo que yo puedo curarle

Todos quedan con los ojos como platos.

La Haruno saca de su súper bolso de mano un frasquito que decía "Booble gumer" - Que bueno que siempre cargo chicles conmigo - se echa uno a la boca y lo mastica; al poco rato comienza a hacer burbujas con el chicle y se estampa en el cabello de Kankuro

- …¡Aaaaaahhhh!... ¡mi cabello! - se levanta de golpe jalándose el chicle del pelo

- Jaja, siempre funciona

Naruto se sonroja ante la escena presenciada - Sakura-chan es tan admirable… yo nunca he podido hacer bombitas con el chicle

- Bueno, ahora que hemos curado a Kankuro nuestra misión ha terminado, volvamos a Konoha

Temari detiene al sensei antes de que se fuera - Oh, hey, hey, ¿Qué me quieres ver la cara de mensa?, si a lo que ustedes vinieron fue a… ¡Rescatar a Gaara!

Naruto se acerca a la rubia con curiosidad - ¿No estabas inconciente?

- …Cállate niño alzheimerico

- Nadie me quiere… - en una esquina oscura con auras de depresión a su alrededor

De pronto se escucha una cancioncita ensordecedora y aparece Barney quien abraza a Naruto cariñosamente - Jio jio, yo si te quiero Naruto

Todos al ver semejante abominación sacan antorchas y machetes de sus bolsillos.

- ¡A por él!... – el Hatake da la orden - Jaja, siempre quise hablar de ese modo

Y así todos corren como histéricos muertos de hambre tras de un indefenso dinosaurio de dos metros (oh bueno, no me culpen por que eso se haya escuchado extraño).

- ¡Noooooooooo! - Naruto se coloca delante de Barney defensoramente… y sí, lo sé, esa palabra no existe, pero se oye cool - Él es mi amigo… ¡no voy a perder a otro amigo! - recordando sus bellos momentos al lado de Barney

Se ve un Flash back de recuerdos.

_- Jio jio, yo si te quiero Naruto_

Y ahí acaba el Flash back de recuerdos.

- Ha sido el recuerdo más corto que haya visto en toda mi vida… - comenta Sakura después de haber visto el Flash back

Naruto se abraza a Barney - ¡Eso es por que aun no nos conocemos bien!... pero déjenos un tiempito a solas y verán que nos llevaremos mejor

Todos colocan cara de depravados.

- Que mal pensados son…

- Insisto – una rubia presente se notaba aun más molesta que antes - ¿Es que acaso no piensan ir a salvar a mi hermano?

- Anda, si ya decía que algo teníamos que hacer – Kakashi reacciona - Quizá el alzheimer de Naruto sea contagioso, Sakura será mejor que no te acerques mucho a Naruto, parece que tiene un aire malo

Por su parte Naruto estaba abrazando ahora a un peluche miniatura de Barney - Excusas para dejarme sólo

Y luego de un discurso quejoso de parte de Temari, todos… bueno no todos, algunos solamente, partieron rumbo al rescate de Gaara.

Chiyo decide romper el hielo - Ahora, en el camino les contaré una divertida historia para amenizar el viaje

El sensei se anima - ¡Que padre!... amo las historias de ancianos, son tan viejas e interesantes, me recuerdan a las películas de vaqueros

- …no preguntaré

Y más adelante estaba Naruto saltando por las ramas con su peluche de Barney amarrado a la espalda - Tienes razón Barney, ellos son malos y nos hacen a un lado quedándose atrás cuando podrían alcanzarme… ¿qué dices Barney?... sí… yo también te quiero…

Pero lo que Naruto no sabía era… que ese peluche de marca pirata comprado en el mercado negro era nada más y menos que, sí… ¡pariente de Chucky!

* * *

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

* * *

¿Podrán Naruto y compañía encontrar el escondite de Akatsuki y salvar a Gaara?

¿Naruto dejará de olvidar las cosas?

¿Barney tendrá algún maléfico plan para hacerles el viaje difícil a nuestros protagonistas?

Todo y más en el próximo capítulo

Ojala les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios... ¡Hasta la vista!


	2. El peluche maldito

Naruto Shippuuden Conmigo

* * *

**EL PELUCHE MALDITO**

Naruto y compañía seguían saltando rama por rama, intentando ver el fin de aquel camino el cual seguían.

- Oigan… ¿y hacia dónde se supone que estamos yendo? – pregunta con curiosidad la chica del Team 7.

El sensei se dispone a responderle - Sakura, esa es una buena pregunta, la cual te respondería si no tuviera las manos ocupadas – se notaba como no tenía nada en ellas – Por lo tanto la anciana Chiyo te responderá.

- ¿Yo? Que estafa, si yo solo vine de colada, por que tengo ganas de ver a mi nieto, tengo muchos años de no verle, ahh… mi nieto, me pregunto si habrá crecido, mira que era bien chaparrito cuando estaba chico.

- ¡Oigan! – Naruto gritaba desde lo lejos hacia sus acompañantes traseros.

- Mira Sakura, es Naruto, y yo que pensaba que lo habíamos perdido por ahí en el camino, pero en realidad siempre ha estado delante de nosotros, que ironía – El sensei sorprendido de ver a su subordinado le saluda desde lejos con un ademán de mano.

Al alcanzar al rubio, todos pudieron notar lo que el joven quería mostrarles.

- Vaya, es un gato con tres ojos, que interesante descubrimiento Naruto, ojala existieran las cámaras para sacarle unas fotos y venderlas por Internet.

La chica del Team 7 interrumpe el "sabio" comentario de su sensei – Kakashi-sensei, esa cosa que estás mirando es el estúpido peluche de Naruto, no un gato de tres ojos, además, las cámaras sí existen, lo que no existe es el Internet.

- Bueno Sakura, tú siempre fijándote en los pequeños detalles, si sigues así nunca vas a agarrar marido.

- No, no, lo que quiero que vean ¡es eso! – el portador del Kyuubi señala un largo puente que además de viejo, parecía que en cualquier instante podría caerse – ¿Cómo haremos para pasar?

- Es cierto, ¡yo no pienso pasar por esa cosa! – la Haruno sabía bien que ese puente no era de fiar.

- Pero no se preocupen, Barney me dijo que el puente es confiable y que podemos cruzarlo – la mirada del rubio notaba una confianza inigualable – Así que no tenemos nada de que temer.

- Vaya, ¡y yo me sorprendía por que un Mickey decía la hora! Ese muñeco si que debe ser de buena marca.

La anciana Chiyo observa hacia abajo del puente, donde pudo notar que ya no había ni una pizca de agua – Pues espero que sí sea de marca, por que si resulta ser uno pirata terminaremos hechos picadillo y… ¡yo odio el picadillo!

- ¡Ya! Es suficiente, dejen de hablar de picadillo que me entra hambre – el sensei sentía que su estómago gruñía – Bueno, Naruto, para probar si es cierto lo que dices pasa tú primero.

- ¿Yo?... – Naruto da una ojeada hacia abajo del puente, viendose caer y volverse una estampilla de esas que pegan en las mochilas - ¿No podría pasar Sakura-chan primero? Es que yo soy el estelar y no me puedo morir aun.

- ¿Insinúas que no importa si yo me muero? – los ojos asesinos de la Haruno resaltaban en toda la escena.

Atemorizado por el machete que repentinamente Sakura había sacado, el rubio tuvo que correr por el puente para huir de lo que era una muerte segura. Sin darse cuenta ya de que había llegado al otro lado.

- Oh vaya, fue más fácil de lo que pensé – voltea hacia atrás para observar a sus acompañantes aun del otro lado del puente – ¡Hey, pueden cruzar, no hay peligro!

- Pues no se murió, así que parece que podemos seguir nuestro camino.

- ¿Acaso esperabas que Naruto muriera, Kakashi-sensei?

Pero el Hatake ya estaba caminando por el largo puente viejo y tétrico para alcanzar a su subordinado. Seguido por la anciana Chiyo y la joven Haruno.

Sin embargo, oh sorpresa, el pequeño peluche que cargaba el rubio en aquel extremo del puente, hizo presencia a sus verdaderas y malévolas intenciones.

- ¡Muajajaja! ¡Todos morirán! – saca una navaja de su mini bolsillo y rompe las cuerdas del puente.

Lo cual hizo que los caminantes tranquilos que iban por el puente tuvieran que aferrarse al mismo para no caer y terminar empalados.

- ¡Aahh! ¡Naruto, ¿qué demonios significa esto?! – una furiosa Sakura miraba a su compañero con ganas de estrangularlo, sujeta a su sensei para no caer al vacio de empalación.

- ¡Pero qué!... – voltea a ver a su peluche - ¡Barney! Eso no se hace, ¡mal chico! – le da vuelta nalgueandolo.

El Hatake observaba hacia abajo pensando en algún buen plan para salir de ese lío – ¡Sakura haz algo! ¡Transformate en Sailor Moon y salvanos!

- ¡De acuerdo!

Comienza una música rara de marinero de la luna en inglés y todos quedan perplejos ante la transformación de Sakura.

- ¡Los castigaré en el nombre de la luna! – Sube a todos con su súper fuerza de Sailor Moon y así todos fueron felices para siempre.

- Vaya, fue un final bastante inesperado, es decir, siempre quise que acabara con boda – da su noble opinión el sensei ya en suelo firme.

- Esa narración ha sido lo más irreal, subnormal y estúpido que nunca antes haya visto.

- Oh Sakura, se ve que no haz leído muchas novelas.

- Como sea… ahora ¿cómo llegaremos a donde se encuentra Naruto?

- Tengo un plan – la anciana comienza a urgar entre su mochila sacando un trozo de pan bimbo integral.

Kakashi y Sakura miraban el pan sin comprender que clase de uso podría darle para poder llegar al otro lado. Sin embargo pusieron sus mentes a volar, tratando de adivinar lo que sucedería con aquello.

La Haruno se imaginaba que de aquel pan saldrían alas mágicas y entonces todos volarían y llegarían a salvo a donde el Uzumaki se encuentra. Mientras que el Hatake se imaginaba un buen sandwich con varios condimentos.

- ¿Y bien? – Sakura se impacientaba.

La anciana saca además una caja, coloca el pan en el suelo, bajo aquella caja y con un pequeño palito logra que quede espacio para que el pan pudiese verse.

- Con esto capturaremos a Barney y lo asesinaremos

Sakura quedó en blanco total, como aquel manga sin colorear, mientras que Kakashi se lamentaba el ver el pan en el suelo ensuciandose.

Mientras tanto, en el otro lado del puente roto…

- Barney, creo que esto solo podrá depender de mí, ¡mirales! En sus ojos se ve el deseo de verme en acción, los calmaré… ¡Chicos! ¡No se preocupen, yo salvaré a Gaara!

Dicho y hecho Naruto se retiró de allí corriendo.

- Snif, desde que Sasuke se fue, Naruto es mi subordinado favorito, ¡miralo! Yendo por ahí él solo en busca de salvar a Gaara, aun sin saber donde está la guarida de Akatsuki. Tu puedes Naruto ¡Confiamos en ti!

Pero la Haruno no le prestaba mucha atención, pues aun estaba en shock por el comentario de la anciana Chiyo.

- Y bueno anciana Chiyo, ¿que tal si dejamos a Sakura un rato más en shock y me pasa unas cuantas rebanadas de ese pan que trae ahí?

Así fue como el rubio se adentró en el bosque, junto a Barney claro.

- Barney, no sé hacia donde ir… - se detiene a medio camino – Sabía que debía poner atención en las clases de geografía del bosque, pero es que, mirar las piernas de Sakura-chan era más entretenido, aunque siempre las tenía tapadas.

- Naruto… hazme caso, sigue ese camino de allí – el peluche señala un camino peligroso y oscuro – Estoy seguro de que por ahí es la guarida de Akatsuki.

- Pero ¿cómo sabes Barney? No me digas que tú… tú…

_- ¡Demonios! Hablé de más, ahora ya debe saber quien soy en realidad._

- ¡¿Eres psiquico Barney?!

- … Em, sí, eso mismo, así que hazme caso.

- ¡Así lo haré! Pero espera, ¿hacia dónde iba?

- Tu alzheimer sí que es un problema…

* * *

¿Podrá Naruto llegar a tiempo a la guarida de Akatsuki y salvar a Gaara?

¿Cuál es la verdadera identidad de Barney?

¿Por qué este fic no tiene sentido alguno?

Todo y más en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
